Quadraplegic persons, such as those suffering from high spinal chord injury, are often able to operate a powered wheelchair, if the wheelchair is equipped with a chin controller system, whereby the occupant controls or commands desired operation of the wheelchair by means of slight chin movements. A state-of-the-art or conventional chin controller comprises essentially a joystick whose end is equipped with an enlarged rubber cup, designed to fit over and engage the patient's chin. The joystick is then moved relative to its central position by the patient's chin movements, e.g. forward and back in order to select forward and reverse directions of travel respectively, with speed dependent upon the amount of displacement of the joystick from its central position, and proportionate steering control being accomplished by chin movement of the joystick to the left or right of center. This conventional joystick-type chin controller is rather bulky in design, however, and is objectionable for some users in that it remains positioned in front of the user's face until removed by an attendant.